plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Stand: Pool
'''Last Stand: Pool '''is the third puzzle of Last Stand. The player will have 4,000 sun to start with. It's nearly similar to the mini-game Last Stand. Plants The plants given are: *Lily Pad *Repeater *Threepeater *Gatling Pea *Torchwood *Garlic *Tall-nut *Squash Zombies The zombies encountered are: *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Football Zombie *Snorkel Zombie *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Zombie Yeti (if the player has encountered it) Strategies Use the same thing if you're doing a non-gold farming guide in the original Last Stand mini-game. Put Repeaters on each lane on the last column. Use Gatling Peas with Torchwoods to burn the zombies. You won't be able to have enough sun to upgrade your Repeaters. Use mallets if you see Football Zombies. Put a Tall-nut to protect your Repeaters. If you purchased the Wall-nut First Aid, you should repair the nuts. Without the Wall-nut First Aid, remove them and wait for the Tall-nuts to recharge. They are unsellable if you have completed a wave when they're hurt. A More Detailed Strategy Start by planting this: R R t R R t R R t T R R t T R R t R R t Key: R=Repeater t=Torchwood T=Tall-nut As you progress, slowly turn your front Repeaters into Gatling Peas. Prioritize turning your land Repeaters into Gatling Peas over the pool Repeaters. Your strategy should end like this: R G t R G t R G t T R G t T R G t R G t R=Repeater G=Gatling Pea t=Torchwood T=Tall-nut You won't even need instants of any type if you do it correctly. Another Strategy Start with this: E E E E E E E g g R R R R R E t T E E E E g G R R t T R R R R R E t T E E E E E E E g g E = Empty g = Garlic R = Repeater t = Torchwood T = Tall-nut G = Gatling Pea When Dolphin Rider Zombies come, add another garlic to the water in front of the previous one. Replace Garlics and Tall-nuts every wave unless damaged, but even then you should replace it if it's almost dead. You should be able to add some more Repeaters on the land and upgrade some Repeaters on the water to Gatling Peas. Strategy 3 Start with this: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ G G R R R W _ _ _ _ _ H H W T _ _ _ _ _ H H W T _ _ _ _ _ R R R W _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ G G G=Garlic; R=Repeater; H=Threepeater; W=Torchwood; T=Tall-nut; Underscores are empty spaces. Upgrade the left repeaters on the inner land lanes throughout the game to Gatling Peas. When the Football Zombies show up, add Tall-nuts in front of the land Torchwoods. Try to sell as much of the Garlics and Tall-nuts as possible to get a bit of free defense. Trivia *In the mini-game Last Stand, there is 5000 sun, but in this it's only 4000. Category:Puzzle Mode Category:Pool Category:Last Stand Category:Plants vs. Zombies